Wheel of Time my way
by nLucariow
Summary: I will be rewriting the whole WoT series! Lanfear, Berelain, an OC, and Egwene will all get a little Randtime, but it is mainly a Rand/Elayne story! This book is aiming to be around 100-150k words! enjoy reading guys, cz I will be enjoying writing this!


**Hello All Wheel of Time fans!**

**My name is nlucariow(not my real name, mind you), I am a recent fan of the Wheel of Time series! When I started off my journey with, "The Eye of the World" I fell in love with this series, to all my other readers that come from my two other fanfictions for Harry Potter and Pokemon, I am still going to be updating those! Although the Harry Potter one is currently under serious revision and will be a long time before another update. Please note that I love the Rand/Elayne pairing, along with a couple others, I always liked Rand/Lanfear and maybe even Rand/Berelain, no matter how controversial these are. **

**As usual, be prepared for a looooong story, I have still not yet finished the series(halfway through the fourth) but it should be enough to start off this fanfiction!**

**Please note that I don't own any of this work, the late Robert Jordan does and whoever wrote the last three books, and sit back, and enjoy this marathon story that will no doubt be a long one(perhaps even longer than the original series, although that is just a dream)**

**Prologue : Once upon a time, their was a village named Two Rivers...**

Egwene Al'vere was a very pretty girl, perhaps the prettiest in Two Rivers. But pretty was not all, she held the respectable position of the Mayor's daughter, as well as perhaps the more sought-out position as the sweetheart of Rand Al'thor, the son of Tam Al'thor, a soldier turned farmer.

Egwene had known Rand for a long time, ever since they were young children, perhaps four or five years of age. She had not known then, that he would be as handsome and sought-after as he was today, a ripe 16 years of age, nor would she have cared. Egwene, at first had took one haughty look at the dirty Rand, and turned up her nose and walked away.

Of course, now Egwene could not keep herself away from him. Other girls called her clingy and overprotective, but Egwene was just doing all she could to keep the wandering heart of Rand Al'thor to herself, unfortunately, even she could not hold back an adventure in waiting, even she could not fight the Wheel of Time.

Rand Al'Thor was currently with his two best friends, Mat and Perrin as the trio talked about what all the other teenage boys talked about, girls. Rand was still quite uncomfortable talking with his friends about the fairer sex. Of the trio, Perrin seemed the one who could always understand what to do about women, while Mat just couldn't keep himself away from cuddling and wooing every girl in the village.

The trio were currently talking about the woman that had just came with a large Man after her. The man was humongous! He also carried a large sword that was usually sheathed in a simple scabbard.

But the woman was the target of their conversations,,, it was almost Bel time and it was unusual for anybody to come to Two Rivers, and especially someone who was so obviously a lady by the way she carried herself and such.

Mat had been the first to notice, the woman entranced him with her ageless beauty, Perrin, of course, was the first to talk to her and the two had a lively conversation. But Perrin decided not to pursue the woman as he had quickly realized that she was many years older than him! The woman didn't look like it, but her dialogue had a distinctive quality that marked her as wise, and no young teenager would want a wise woman!

Rand was usually uncomfortable when he listened to his friends talk about how nice Erika looked that morning, or how Melinda's skirt showed off her legs well today. He was, after all, dating Egwene, the prettiest girl in the village!

Mat and Perrin, after realizing that Rand didn't want to talk about the new woman, elbowed each other and smirked. Rand noticed this and groaned, whenever the two did that, they always asked him embarrassing questions about his and Egwene's relationship. Rand had always spoken well about Egwene as he didn't want to insult her, her being his girlfriend, after all. But the truth was, Rand had grown tired of her constant nagging and how clingy she was, Rand just couldn't see how their relationship could last very long, and frankly, he didn't want to waste his time. But at the same time, Rand didn't want to hurt Egwene's feelings by abruptly breaking up with her.

But instead of berating him with insensitive questions, Perrin and Mat just smirked at each other and continued to walk. Rand stared at his two friends suspiciously, they looked as if they were planning something, but Rand quickly pushed it to the back of his mind when he saw the wagons of the peddlers rolling into the Two Rivers!

The peddlers were always welcomed at Two Rivers, not only did they have useful merchandise to get, they were also the only source of news from the outside world, in this case, their was news of a self-proclaimed dragon Logain that had declared war and destroyed a number of villages and towns in the west. As usual, the news of a dragon was met with dissent and uncertainty from the people, but Rand and his friends laughed it off. After all, their have been many claimed dragons recently, but they all turned out to be false one's as they didn't fulfill any prophecies.

The trio continued to laugh and joke around until a pretty older girl, around twenty years old with her braided hair stormed towards them. Mat immediately blanched and looked around for possible places to escape. His fears were not unfounded as Nynaeve Al'Meara was not someone you wanted to anger, the village wisdom, she was in charge of healing the sick of the village and whatnot. Her more personal goal was to keep track of Mat and his "woolheaded schemes that always caused trouble". And as Mat's best friends, Perrin and Rand likewise were under scrutiny, although maybe not as much as Mat.

As for why Nynaeve was angry this particular time was not quite clear to Rand, but Mat obviously knew as he was trying fruitlessly to find a hiding spot, not that it would have done him any good, Nynaeve had a sharp eye and many times, she had spotted the teenager scrunching down in a bush, or up a tree. Never once had Mat managed to escape her rage.

This time was no different, Nynaeve stormed at Mat and yelled at him, "Matrim Cauthon!" Her enraged voice almost shaking the very earth they were standing on.

Mat trembled in terror and replied meekishly, "Yes Nynaeve?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MISTRESS AL'VERE'S PIE?" Nynaeve continued to yell at him.

"What pie?" Mat tried to deny knowing what the infuriate wisdom was talking about, but Nynaeve saw right through him.

Nynaeve grabbed Mat by his ear and dragged him towards the inn while Perrin and Rand followed her smirking to each other as they watched Mat's bad fortune. As they reached the inn, Nynaeve grabbed Mat by the scruff of his shirt and shoved the terrified boy into the inn.

Perrin quickly followed the two inside and Rand was about to, when Egwene exited the inn and saw him. The two stared at each other awkwardly while they both tried to say something. Egwene finally broke the awkward moment by giving him a big hug that left him gasping for air.

Rand managed to hug Egwene back weakly and he groaned, "Light Egwene, are you trying to kill me?"

Egwene smirked at him and pecked him on the cheek, "Of course not silly, after all, how would I be able to dance with you tomorrow at the Bel Time Festival?"

Rand smiled too, the two had been dancing together since they had met, after all, and it was always fun to dance with Egwene, pushing the thoughts of their troubled relationship away, Rand opened his mouth to speak to her before she dragged him by his arm inside the inn.

The inn was a cozy place, the entrance being comfortably furnished with a couple of sofas gathered around a fireplace. Egwene led him to the nearest armchair and when he sat down, promptly sat in his lap and snuggled up to him.

The two just stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others company as they soaked up the heat from the fireplace. Egwene was the first to break the silence, "Rand..., do you think we'll get married someday?"

Seeing the startled look on Rand's face when she asked the question, Egwene continued, "After all, we've been together for a couple years now! Don't tell me you've never thought of settling down?"

Truth to be told, Rand had thought many times about marrying Egwene, he could picture living a life with her. Before, Rand had been perfectly content with marrying the mayor's daughter, but lately, he wasn't so sure. Rand felt that a life with Egwene would be happy for him, but he knew in his heart that life wouldn't be interesting. Living on a farm in the Two Rivers forever?

Rand had never pictured Egwene as a girl who liked adventure, she seemed perfectly fine to stay in one place and fall in love like in a fairy tale. And it already looked like she had... with him!

Rand had tried many times to force himself to end things with Egwene, but he never could, anyways, if he didn't marry Egwene, who would he marry? He didn't even fancy any of the other girls in the small village and he doubted that he would be allowed to a larger city just to court a girl! Especially since he would have to break up with Egwene before he even mentioned doing that!

Egwene took his silence as agreement to what she was saying, "How many children do you want Rand?"

Rand froze, he knew that to have children, he and Egwene would have to... you know. And knowing Egwene, that was what she would suggest next, and he wasn't so sure he was ready to do that with her!

Before he could answer, or mumble back, Mat rushed out of one of the rooms Perrin right behind him. Mat pumped his fists and cheered, "I survived the demon... For I am the great Mat Cauthon!"

Perrin also grinned wildly, seemingly amused from the earlier interaction between Mat and Nynaeve. Then, the two noticed Rand and Egwene. Their eyes took on a mischievous glint and they grinned at each other.

"Well we musn't interrupt the two lovebirds over there." Mat started.

"Of course!' Perrin continued, "I wouldn't dream of delaying their marriage..."

"After all, Corynn's their to ruin for them from the way Rand was ogling her earlier."

Leaving Rand astonished, the two ran out of the inn cackling madly like the two evil hearted boys that they were.

Rand cursed under his breath, how had they known about his meeting with her? Unfortunately for him, Egwene didn't let the incident go unnoticed.

"Who is Corynn?" Egwene's voice took on a dangerous hardness.

Rand was at loss of words, Corynn had been a local mercenaries daughter who had come with her father when on a trip guarding a local merchant. The two had met when Rand went to purchase rugs from the merchant while carrying his heron marked sword. The mercenary had immediately pulled out his own sword at him and attempted to take him captive.

Corynn had been the one who saved him, noticing the money in his other hand and telling her father that he was just their to buy something. Rand had cursed himself for forgetting to cover up the heron-mark. Rand had gained it several years prior when he defeated his father Tam Al'thor, in a single match for the rank of Blademaster. It was the first time Rand had actually defeated his father in a duel and was a very proud moment of his life.

The two had talked after Rand had bought his rugs and before the two had left, the girl had stole a kiss from him. Rand too surprised to stop her and tell her that he already had another girl.

Rand had no idea how Mat and Perrin had found about that "incident" but it was obvious that they had and the two devils had wasted no time in telling Egwene about it.

"Erm... she was this girl that uhhhh..." Rand stammered under Egwene's penetrating gaze.

"What did you do with her?" Egwene asked dangerously.

"Uhmm, errr, I may have kissed her, just a little." Rand muttered quietly.

SMACK! Egwene had immediately connected her hand to the side of his face for a hard slap.

"Ow!" Rand cried reflexively, "That hurt!"

Egwene stared at him coldly, "Well, you deserved it!" Then she seemed to break down and she started sobbing, "why?" she started, "do you not like me anymore? Am I not pretty enough for you? How can you be so cruel to me?"

Rand was shocked that Egwene had broken down so quickly, did she really love him? That question now danced around in his mind and he quickly squashed it.

"No Egwene, I like you, I really do, and you are pretty! Light, your the prettiest girl in the village!" Rand quickly tried to make it up to his girlfriend, "It really wasn't anything, she was leaving and she stole a quick one from me, their wasn't enough time to tell her that I was with you!"

Egwene looked a little better with the news, but she asked, "How could anybody from Two Rivers not know you were with me?"

"Oh, that's because she is from Baerlon, not Two Rivers!" Rand quickly replied, "She was here with her father, who was hired to protect a merchant that was selling his wares her!"

Egwene dried her eyes, and she snuggled into Rand's chest, "Then I am sorry I questioned your loyalty Rand, it's just that you have been so distant recently, and I was afraid their was another girl. Their isn't is their?"

"Light no!" Rand waved his arms frantically, "Of course not!"

Egwene smiled again at him and kissed him soundly on his lips, and went deeper into the inn. Rand sighed and exited the inn and stepped outside, where he was met with the smirking faces of Mat and Perrin.

"Oh you too are going to get it!" Rand said angrily.

Perrin and Mat took one look at each other and ran away at top speed as they ran away from the blademaster, who had drawn his sword and chased after the two.

The three did what any other teenage boy did for the rest of the day, and Rand retired to bed at the inn and he slept soundly...

**Thanks for giving this story a try! I promise I won't disapoint, this story has had a lot of romance so far, but it is not only a love story, I promise, and I have to apologize to all Rand/Egwene fans for that is not what this story is about, it is about the adventures of Rand the way I look at it, as you can see, this is only the prologue, next chapter will be a couple months later, Corynn will actually be sort of important in this story. I never liked the journey and I may skip directly to Camelyn in the next chapter and have a bunch of chapters about that! Again, I'm aiming for around 100k words for this first book! Thanks again for reading and I hope that you guys will continue to read this story!**

**Like any other author, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, because criticism is very appreciated and it always motivates me to continue the story and make updates faster!**


End file.
